Waste Not Want Not
by Limby
Summary: Josh's jealousy causes Kim to stop hanging with Ron. After breaking up with Josh, Kim discovers Ron has changed for the better, but now may not have time for her. Some quality RonTara, but eventually RonKim. Also Ron angst and betterment, and Kim angst
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Still in the middle of another story but ideas for this one kept popping up, so I was force to surrender to the muse. Unlike my other story, this was going to be a quick little one off. Now that I see how large my little one off is getting, I'm absolutely terrified how big my other story will be. lol

**ATTENTION: CajunBear73 is my hero!! This chapter is revised to fix oh, so many spelling, grammar and improper word usage. I apologize for how bad it was, and am indebted to CajunBear73 for his help in fixing them.**

Props: Mega shouts out to CajunBear73, spectre666, and "The Real Sidekick", and "Meca Vegeta" for reviewing my latest chapter of "Summer School ...". It's reviewers like these guys that keeps me motivated to keep writing!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters there in, or forth with, or yada yada yada.

----------

**Waste Not Wand Not**

Chapter one: One hell of a day.

Kim, thought the last week was heavenly. She and Josh had started going steady, and she was still on cloud nine. Today however was going to be hard. Josh was jealous of the time Kim spent on missions and her closeness with Ron. Kim of course knew Josh was right. After all Josh is always right, he was perfect. That is why Kim agreed that today she was going to tell Wade and Ron that she was not going on any more missions for at least the next month. As hard as that was going to be, it didn't eat her up half as much as the other thing she knew she had to do. She was going to tell Ron that they shouldn't hang or spend time talking for the next month. She'd assure him that his friendship meant the world to her, and it was just long enough for her and Josh to really bond without any outside distractions, or Josh having to feel like he was taking second place. Kim knew Josh was only trying to get closer to her. He wanted to make their relationship stronger. She should be excited and flattered by that, but somehow it still felt like a knife was twisting in her gut. She could do this. After all she was a Possible, and Ron would be ok. Wouldn't he? Sure! He was Ron, "never be normal", alway carefree, and quick with a joke. He could make new friends. There was Felix, of course he moved away last summer, ... and Monique, well she was always more of a friend of Kim's than Ron's. But Ron would be ok, she told herself. It wasn't like it wasn't going to hard on her too. After all she couldn't look out for him forever. This was for the best. She'd meet Ron before school, and tell him and Wade about the missions, then on the way to school she'd break the news to Ron about needing more space. At least once she got to school Josh would be there to help her deal.

---------

Last week was hell for Ron. Kim was so stuck in a Mankey daze and didn't have any time to spend with him. Both of his parents where in Europe. They where working on a new business startup and while the US market was still lukewarm, their services where in high demand overseas. All and all, it made for a very lonely week for one Ronald Stoppable. But that was last week. Today was going to be different, today was going to great. His parents where due home this afternoon, and Kim actually called him last night and asked if they could walk to school together. Yes sir, today was looking good!!

---------

Ron couldn't believe his ears, and from the look and Wade's face neither could he. "What do you mean Kim? No missions for an entire month? If you haven't noticed, we kind of save the world."

"Well the world is just going to have to learn how to save itself. Besides Global Justice is there to fill in the slack. Fall is always slow anyway."

"But Kim .."

"No buts. That just the way it is. I'm sorry, but I need this time off. Wade forward any hits from the web site to GJ, and tell them what's going on. Please and thank you."

"Ok Kim, if your sure." Wade replied.

"I'm sure. Thanks Wade, you rock. Check back in a month. Take a little vacation, and go have fun."

With that, Wade signed off. Kim took a deep breath and braced herself for the hard part, as she and Ron continued walking toward school.

"Kim, this doesn't sound like you. Was this your idea, of Josh's. I know you like him Kim but there is something about the guy, that just gives me ..."

"Stop right there Ron!! Don't you dare say anything bad about Josh! He is the greatest guy I've ever met! He's kind and funny, and attentive, and smart and handsome, and I will not stand here and listen to you say anything bad about him!!"

"KP, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight about Josh. How about we talk about this later over a Nacho, I even let you buy considering.."

"Ron," Kim interrupted. "There more to this that just the missions. We need to talk."

Ron knew enough to know nothing good ever comes after the phrase 'We need to talk.' "W-What is it?"

"Josh doesn't get the whole boy-girl just friends thing. I need some time to make him see you and I are just buds. Give me a month, I'll make him understand."

"I'm not following here KP, what exactly are you saying?"

"Ron, we can't hangout. I promised Josh we would even take a break from eating lunch together and our late night phone calls. It's just temporary Ron, you know we'll alway be tight, and Josh will come around." Kim continued to ramble as she tried to find some words that would remove the look of loss and betrayal she saw in Ron's eyes. "Please say something Ron"

Ron just stood there in stunned silence for a minute before replying. "If that will make you happy Kim, you have your space."

"Ron,..."

She didn't get a chance to finish as Ron turned and walked away.

Neither Ron nor Kim noticed their conversation was being overheard by a fellow student who was walking to school that morning.

---------

Ron was in a daze as he went to his locker to grab his books for first period. All of a sudden he heard Mr. Barkin yell out, "Stoppable!! My office now!!"

Ron followed Barkin to his office. Barkin tossed Ron a folder full of paperwork. "Here is your new schedule Stoppable, with your vocational assignment for this semester. As part of the Vocational Tech Program you will report to school in the morning and fulfill your civics and foreign language requirements. World history and Japanese." Barkin squinted and looked up. "Japanese, I'm impressed Stoppable that's class is a real ball-buster. You will then, starting tomorrow, report to your Vo-Tech internship as a cook at the Chow-Yin Chinese restaurant at 10:30am. There you will be learn math, finance, and home-econ skills, as they relate to the restaurant business. You will later be tested on all of this by me. Your grades in those subjects will be based on those tests and written report by your sponsor at the restaurant, a Mr. Chang Wong. At exactly fourteen-hundred-hours, that's 2:00pm solider, you will report back for English, phys-ed, and study hall. Now about your after school activities..."

"Um, sir?"

"What is it Stoppable!"

"I don't remember signing up for the Vo-Tech program, can't I just keep my current schedule?"

"This school is a well oiled machine of efficiency. Of course you signed up for the Vo-Tech program, or else you would not be assigned to it. If you insist on going back to a regular class schedule you may. However you will not be able to get the classes you need to graduate this semester because they are already full. Your only option, if you wish to graduate this year, is the Vo-Tech program. So what is your decision?"

"Looks like I don't have one. Vo-Tech it is." Ron's thoughts drifted to Kim. _'Damn you Kim! It's not enough that you put our friendship on ice for a month just to make Monkey Boy happy, you had Wade saddle me with a killer school schedule just so we don't have any classes together.'_

"Now as I was saying, your after school activities. I noticed on some news footage of Team Possible's last mission, it appears you retrieved a doohickey that Drakken and Shego had stolen."

"Yes?"

"I had Mr. Peterson, the school physics teacher look at the tape. He averaged your speed and figured you ran a 400 meter dash in just under 50 seconds, while dodging henchmen. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um... We did have to scale a rock face before we got there. I guess I was a little tired. I'll try to do better next time?" _'What is he talking about?'_

"Mr. Stoppable, that is a state record pace. If you want into my good graces, and considering that I will personally be assigning your grades for at least three of your classes this year, I advice you seek my good graces. I expect to see you for football practice after school tomorrow. Are we clear soldier!!"

"Um.. okay."

"Now gather your current school books and bring them back here to the receptionist and you will be assigned the texts for your new schedule. You will spend the rest of the day in the library preparing for your new class schedule tomorrow. You're already behind in half of them so I suggest you make wise use of your time. That is all Stoppable, you're dismissed!"

----------

Ron left the office and headed toward his locker. Man, why today of all days, did his world have to completely fall apart. And why exactly did Barkin ever leave the military, because it surely never left him. Thinking he was alone in the hall he started his best mock-Barkin rant "You got that solider! ... Drop and give me twenty private! ... I expect you to take a dump at fourteen-hundred-hours, and you better crap camouflage colored shit. That's an order soldier!"

Ron was interrupted by a laugher behind him. He quickly turned to see Tara standing behind him, with a smile on her face. "Oh, um... hi Tara."

"That was a pretty good Barkin imitation."

"Thanks"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I overheard you and Kim this morning. I didn't mean to eaves-drop, it just sort of happened. Anyway, seeing as you're probably free for lunch, I was wondering if you like join me for lunch outside at the picnic tables."

"Sure!.. I mean ... Gee that's nice of you Tara, but you don't have to do that. I know you usually sit with Bonnie and the rest of the food chain elite. I wouldn't want you to miss out just because you're feeling sorry.."

"Ron. It's not that. Your a nice guy and I figured you could use a friend. I know you would do the same for someone else. Besides it a karma thing. I have to try and get in a lot of good deeds so one day when God finally strikes Bonnie with a bolt of lightning, and I'm standing there, it won't hit me too."

For the first time today, Ron laughed. "I didn't know your were so funny Tara."

"See there are lots of things about me you don't know. If you have lunch with me, who knows what else you might learn about me!"

"I'd love too Tara, but your sure you want to eat with me?"

"Yes, in fact I not even asking, I'm telling you. You are going to join me for lunch." Tara scrunched up her face, and dropped her voice to a low menacing growl. "That's an order soldier!!"

They both laughed and Tara headed to her next class as Ron gathered his books.

----------

Kim was a little concerned she didn't see Ron the first half of the day. They shared two classes, but he wasn't in either. Things hadn't gone as well as she had hoped, not that there was going to be any good way to tell Ron, but she really wanted him to understand. Sure he agreed, but the look in his eyes kept haunting her. Finally at lunch, she saw Ron through the crowd, but Josh was waiting on her. Kim was torn, but Ron's absence got the better of her. She casually walked up to Ron. "Didn't see you in Latin or Business class..." Kim was silenced as Ron looked up. Kim had seen Ron mad before, but never at her.

After spending all day trying to catch up on classes that were hard enough, without already being weeks behind, Ron's anger had gotten the better of him, but he kept is tone calm and icy. "What is that, some kind of joke? Why are you even talking to me anyway. You wanted space, you got it. Now why don't you run over there to Monkey Boy, and just leave me the hell alone." Ron exited the cafeteria and headed to the picnic tables.

Kim turned 4 shades of white and ran to the restroom where she collapsed on the floor in tears.

Bonnie, standing nearby, was stunned but seeing Kim getting dressed down, and by Ron of all people, sent a little tingle through her nether regions.

-----------

Ron's anger subsided as he spent time talking to Tara. He had always known Tara was pretty, but as they talked Ron was taken back at how calming and soothing the sound of her voice was. Her laugher was infectious, and her bright blue eyes where like windows into goodhearted soul. Ron would have never believed his day could have been salvaged, but like an angel Tara had swooped in and let a little light into his darkest of days. Well, that was until he screwed it up. Tara asked why he wasn't in Latin today. He shared that class with not only Kim, but Tara as well. When he told her that Kim must have had Wade change his schedule around, and that he now had a much harder academic road ahead of him. Tara's face fell, and her eyes hardened. They tried to make pleasant conversation for the next ten minutes until the bell rang, but it wasn't the same. Ron was sure he had ruined the mood, or said something that make Tara believe he was lying about Kim. Try as he might he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, but he had screwed up enough stuff to know, not knowing doesn't stop you from being the cause.

---------

Kim's afternoon had improved after lunch. She was still worried about Ron, but Josh had been a saint. He comforted her and told her how she was doing the right thing. _'He is so smart and caring. He always knows just what to say. I'm so lucky to have Josh in my life right now!'_ She told herself. After school cheer leading practice was about to begin. Everyone was there, except Tara. A moment later Tara came walking up to Kim.

"Kim, I overhead you and Ron this morning. I even heard what you had done to his schedule."

_'Schedule?'_ Kim thought to herself.

"I know as captain you can kick me off the squad. I know I could get expelled. I even know that you could completely kick my ass with one arm tied behind your back."

_'What is she talking about?'_

"Despite all that, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't let you know exactly what I think about what you did to Ron."

SLAP!!

Kim was totally unprepared for the assault from the blond. Her head whipped back around, and it took her a minute for her eyesight to refocus. By that time Tara was calmly walking out of the gym.

From the other side of the room a Bonnie tried hard to suppress a quite moan and a slight tremble.

-----------

Ron sulked home. As he entered his house, he saw a blinking light on the answering machine. "Now what?" He asked himself. As he pushed play, the other shoe dropped. _'Today at 4:30pm ... Ronnie, it's mom and dad. On our way home we met a contingent from the World Bank that want us to demo our new software and services, and they want it first thing next week. We are going to stay here in Europe another week. We miss you and love you. We wired some more money in your checking account. Sorry we've been so busy lately, we've been running solid all month. Hope to see you soon baby, be good.'_ Ron stared at the phone. "That's it? That's all they have to say?" Ron slipped into a chair at dining room table and tears filled his eyes as he lowered his head into his hands.

----------

Kim's mother knew something was wrong with Kim. Usually when she would come home from a date with Josh she would be bouncing off the walls, but tonight she seemed distant. As Kim eased into the kitchen table with a bowl of ice cream, Kim mom asked "What to talk about it sweetie?"

Kim stared at her bowl and played with her ice cream more than eating. Finally she told her mom about her morning and what had happened between her and Ron. When she looked up she was stunned. The look was a wash of terror and loss. Anne struggled to her feet and turned away from Kim.

"Mom? What is it? Please look at me?"

"I'm sorry Kimmie, but I can't. You're my daughter and I will always love you, but for the first time in my life, I'm ashamed of you."

Kim's heart felt like it had just shattered into a thousand pieces.

Anne Possible grabbed the calendar off the wall, left the kitchen, the whole time avoiding making eye contact with Kim. Before she left she tossed the calendar on the table in front of Kim. Kim glanced down at the two words that marked today, and the pain she felt hearing her mother say she was ashamed, the most heart-ache she had felt in her life, was dwarfed by a new pain.

---------

Rufus, darted toward the kitchen, and quickly gathered up a few odds and ends. Making quick work he returned to the dining room table and presented his gift to his best friend Ron.

Ron looked up to see a cup-cake with a candle sticking out of it. Rufus lit the candle and started to sing. "Happy birthday too you... Happy birthday..."

Ron rubbed Rufus's head and said "Thanks little buddy, looks like you're the only one that remembered. I appreciate the sentiment, but all things considered this is my worst birthday ever. I'm going to bed." Ron blew out the candle. "Cup-cake is all yours buddy." Then he went upstairs, not even bothering to undress and just laid on his bed.

---------

What was she thinking? Why did she care? Well she didn't really care, it's just that it was a big deal regardless that he said it wasn't. Now a chance to return a favor, and get the debt off her head. She rang the door bell and waited. No answer. She rang again, and this time knocked loudly. Still no answer. She used her perimeter sweeper and identified the home contained one naked mole rat, and from the build, and her familiarity with him, her target for the evening. She quickly scaled the outer trellis and came to his window caring a duffel bag. Raising the window she stepped into the room where the teen, had apparently fallen asleep. She called his name, but he didn't stir. She shook him, but still nothing. Fearing for a second he was dead, she leaned in and felt his breath against her face. A mischievous smile appeared as she planned her attack.

---------

Ron was having the oddest dream. He was in hell having a fight with the devil. The devil was beside himself with rage because anything he could think to throw at Ron, just didn't faze the boy.

"Fire and brimstone? Please! Ever been on the receiving end of one of Shego's plasma blasts? Now that's painful." Ron retorted.

"How about emotional torment!! I will make you feel like everyone belittles you and everyone laughs at you, calls you a looser. Beelzebub will torment your psyche, night and day!!"

Ron laughs in the devil's face. "Already lived it, so basically, it's no big. And Beelzebub? Give me a break, I've seen his work. Trust me 20 minutes with Bonnie Rockwaller, and she would have him crying like a little bitch."

The devil scratches his chin and then smiles. "What if I give you the perfect woman, make you fall madly in love with her, but you will never able to tell her, and then I'll have her rip out heart as she leaves you for another guy."

"Once again, been there done that. Did I mention she did it on my birthday?"

"Damn, that's cold!!" The devil lift up his head to heaven, "I got nothing I can do with this guy. You got any ideas?"

The Lord's voice booms down. "Looks like a paper mix-up. All his deeds for good and evil are filed under 'buffoon', 'Son Roppable', 'Don Pablable', or 'Kim Possible's sidekick'. Let's stick him in Limbo until the paperwork gets straightened out."

Ron pipes up "What happens in limbo?"

"Basically an angel hot, but devil nasty chick sticks her tongue down your throat."

----------

Ron woke up struggling to breath and finds the obstacle is another pair of lips. He gasps for air as the lips retreat.

"Shego!!"

Shego was sitting on the bed next to Ron and laughing. "Damn, you are hard to wake up! Don't get any funny ideas scooter, I was just messing with you. I like my men a little more buff."

Ron's eyes focused on Shego, and seeing she had forgone her typical jumpsuit for a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, he figured she wasn't exactly in 'mission mode'. "So ... what's up? Here to kill me, kidnap me, if your selling cookies, I'll take 2 boxes of Thin Mints."

"Well lookie there, the sidekick found a sense of humor! Relax, I'm here to pay back a debt."

"Ok, I'll bite. What debt?"

"You gave me a birthday present about 9 months ago. It was the first time in 4 years anyone remembered my birthday. At the time you said it was 'no big', but it was big to me. I feel indebted to you, ..." Shego ignited her hands with plasma. "and don't like it!" She released her power, and let the fire go out. "So tonight I'm here to give you a present." Shego took another look around. "So why aren't you in a silly hat surrounded by friends and family tonight? It is your birthday tonight isn't it?"

"Yep, big 17 today, and with the exception of Rufus, you're the only one that remembered."

"Princess forgot?"

"Better than that, she picked today to tell me her boyfriend is jealous of our friendship so we should probably take a month away from each other to make him feel closer to her. Then she gets my school schedule changed around so I don't have any classes with her. To top is all off, the new schedule is looking like a one way ticket to repeating my senior year of high school."

Shego let a whistle escape her lips. "I maybe bad, but looks like little Kimmie is a real bitch." Shego waited for Ron to come to Princess' defense and was a little shocked when he didn't. "Is your silence agreement?"

"No, just not in the mood to talk about it, so if it's all the same, I'd prefer to just drop it."

"Fair enough. Come on, get up we are going out." Shego tossed the duffel bag at Ron. "Put these on."

Ron looked at the clothes and his eyebrow rose. "You know leather isn't exactly my style."

"That's the point. My gift to you is a night on the town as someone else. A chance to take a vacation from yourself and experience the joy of living another life for a night."

Ron smiled, "You know what? I think I like this idea. I'll be right out." Ron showered and changed into the tight black jeans, a white tee-shirt, leather boots, and a leather vest. Shego had him sit on the bed as she took out a device the looked like a cross between a curling iron and a comb. "What's that?"

"This little gizmo will change the color of you hair. I'm thinking black."

"Um... That's not a Drakken device is it?"

"Relax, I use it when I need a disguise. Now do you think I'd let anything that moron designed touch these locks?"

"Ok, I feel better." Ron was amazed how quickly the device changed his blond hair to black, without any dies or mess. Shego grabbed a tube of mousse and molded Ron's hair into a more unruly look. Next she removed another device, with an attached camera, and took Ron's picture. A moment later a mint State of Colorado drivers license with new Ron's picture, and the name "Snake Johansen" and age 21 ejected itself from the device. Ron then put on the leather jacket to finish off the ensemble.

"Not bad 'Snake', ready to roll?"

"Boo-yah!"

"Stoppable!! That is a 'Ron' word. Tonight your 'Snake', so think of something else to say."

"Fuck'n-A?"

"Better."

----------

The night started off as a whirlwind. Shego thought the hover car was a little out of place for a night on the town, so the first stop was for transportation. That was easy enough, stop at first biker bar, wait for some idiot to grab Shego's ass, and then take his keys. What with the ambulance ride, he wasn't going to need them tonight anyway. Shego didn't see the guy's buddy try to blind side her. She was a little more than surprised when Ron spun the guy around and kicked the crap out of him.

"Um... aren't you usually the distraction?" Shego asked.

"That's Ron, 'Snake' is more of a toe to toe fighter." Ron winked. "Besides the guy was wasted. Piece of cake."

"Way to get with the program!! Get his keys, you've just gave me a great idea of where to go next."

"And where would that be?" He asked as he and Shego fired-up the Harleys.

"Sorry, first rule is 'you don't talk about it.' Second rule is 'you don't talk about it.'"

Ron rolled his eyes at the fight-club reference. _'God I hope she's kidding.' _

--------

It took Kim over an hour to compose herself enough to stand up. By now it was after 10:30pm but she knew what she had to do. She walked through the living room and toward the front door. As she reached for the doorknob her mom stopped her, and handed her a coat, then hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, I got a little worked up."

"I understand mom. I really messed up Ron's birthday. I can't believe I've been so worked up over Josh that I forgot all about it. I have to go to Ron and make this right somehow." She embraced her mother and cried a little more, surprised she had any tears left.

"Take as much time as you need. I love you Kimmie, and I know you'll do your best to make it right."

Kim sprinted into the night, making her way to Ron's house. After a few minutes she arrived at his house. Kim was a little surprised to see there where no lights on. Sure it was getting late but not that late. After another knock and no answer, she peeked into the garage window and didn't see any cars. Now she was getting worried. Kim quickly retrieved the emergence key from the hide-a-key fake rock in the rock garden, and let herself in. "Hello!! Mr. Stoppable!! Mrs. Stoppable!! Ron!! Can we please, please, please, talk!" Kim walked further into the house and saw a cup-cake with a candle on the dining room table. Her heart sank. What is going on? She turned to see Rufus scampering down the stairs. "Hi Rufus! Where is everyone? Are they upstairs asleep?"

Rufus just stared at her. Then with a blank expression he turned his back on the Kim and walked over to the answering machine, and hit replay. _'Today at 4:30pm ... Ronnie, it's mom and dad. On our way home we met a contingent from the World Bank that want us to demo our new software and services, and they want it first thing next week. We are going to stay here in Europe another week. We miss you and love you. We wired some more money in your checking account. Sorry we've been so busy lately, we've been running solid all month. Hope to see you soon baby, be good.'_

_'Oh my god, they forgot too, everyone forgot him.'_ Kim ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw-up. Kim washed her face off and rinsed out her mouth, and went to Ron's room. She knocked, loudly, knowing what a sound sleeper he was. "Ron, please forgive me. Can I come in?" ... silence ... "Ron, I'm coming in." She opened the door to find an empty room. Kim quickly ran throughout the house looking for Ron to no avail. _'He's alone, he's all alone and it's my fault.'_ Kim slowly worked her way back to Ron's room and curled up in his bed. She breathed deeply from his pillow and smelled like Ron. The smell reminded her of how desperately she needed to be with him right now, and needed to apologize to him. Looking up she saw Ron's Kimmunicator. Hope surged, and she reached out to call Wade. Wade could tell her where Ron was. She pushed the button for Wade and waited. Suddenly Kim saw Wade's image but before she could talk she heard. _'We are shutdown for the next month. You have reached a recording. I will be taking sometime off without any computers, cell phones, or TVs. Sorry you missed us, please try back in a month.' _Kim quickly picked up Ron's phone and, crying, called her mother. "Mom, Ron's not home. Looks like his parents are still in Europe, and from the message on the answering machine, the forgot Ron's birthday too. I'm scared, mom. You don't think he would have ..." she couldn't finish the words. The thought was too terrible for her to say out loud.

After a moment, Mrs Possible replied "shh ... let's not jump to any conclusions just yet. I'll call the hospital and make sure I'm notified if they hear anything about Ron, or have any John Does admitted that match his description. I'm sure everything is ok Kimmie. Stay there. He is probably just out for a walk. When, he comes home, call me and let me know."

"Thanks mom. I don't think he would have ... you know. Rufus is still here and he wouldn't do anything drastic without making sure Rufus was taken care of."

"I'm sure you're right sweetie."

----------

Turns out Shego wasn't kidding. The spent the rest of the night in a dark basement downtown watching grown men and women beating the hell out of each other. Ron was initially terrified, but after watching a few fights, he started to see beyond the wanton destruction and violence. He noticed a certain brotherly affection all the fighters had toward one another. This wasn't a gang war where people want to kill their opponent, this was a dance, where everyone struggled to be the best. Even the worst fighters, who were beaten down in only seconds after entering the ring, where hailed as glorious heroes returning victoriously from battle. 'Ron' wouldn't have ever entertained the idea of entering the bloody circle, but 'Snake', 'Snake' was drawn toward it.

Shego moved toward Ron. "Um... there is another rule. If it's your first time, you have to fight. Listen, these guys are tough. Unlike that drunk biker you beat down, these guys are a different level. Just go in there, take a punch and fall down. It will be a hell of a lot safer that trying to force our way out against fifty experienced fighters."

"Actually, I'm looking forward to this. 'Ron' can't fight his way out of a paper bag, but 'Snake' has skills."

"Ok, your starting to scare me a little with the whole speaking in third person here."

Ron laughed "Don't worry, I'm not going crazy. Can you keep a secret?"

"As long as it's not the location to anything valuable. A girl has to have some weaknesses after all."

"I find being a distraction a lot more challenging than fighting. It's a completely different skill set. Now, just because I choose that function, doesn't mean I can't fight. So if it's all the same to you, I think I'll kick a little ass."

Ron fought a total of 6 times that night. Some lasted only a punch or two while others lasted for what seemed an eternity. To most spectators, Ron's moves appeared all classic street fighting, straight up and down, bobbing and weaving, strictly fists. He found new friends, people he identified with, people he received respect and admiration from. Unlike most high school sports, even those you defeated were quick to sing your praises. Ron won three fights and lost three. He didn't care, he was having the time of his life. Ron got so caught up in the moment he forgot about Shego. At least until he noticed her across the room, boring holes through his head with her eyes.

--------

Shego had been watching. At first she was stunned that the buffoon was such a good street fighter. The stun, turned to outright, jaw dropping, amazement after the third fight. Shego, and a very few others started to see what he had so effectively hidden from the rest. There were moves, subtle moves, but there for the trained eye, that spoke volumes. His movements where too smooth, too perfect. He presented himself as a boxer, but the foot work and grace shouted martial artist. You don't get that street fighting. Even when Ron lost, he appeared to be in complete control of the events in the ring. Shego asked herself, how many times? How many times had he raced around a dozen or more henchmen, playing the fool, but always reaching his objective. Sure he had been captured, but it was always after they had captured Kim. Had he let them capture him those times? Monkey Fist was insane, but maybe not as insane as everyone thought, when he kept insisting that Ron was the real threat in Team Possible.

... to be continued

----------

----------

A/N: I wanted to finish the full story, but it was getting too big to manage. For now here is chapter 1. I do my best to finish up quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all the reviews have been wonderful. I am very touched. I am still so new at writing. (I'm old, but writing is a new hobby for me.) I never expected the kind outpouring I've received.

**A/N: CajunBear73 is still my hero. He proofed my first chapter which I updated recently and has reviewed this chapter. Rejoice, for my knack of using the wrong word, and spelling are atrocious. With out his aid this would be a much tougher read.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Kim Possible, or any of the characters. (Even the ones I create, because they are people too, and you can't own people. ... Unless your Disney.)

**Waste Not Want Not**

Chapter two: The midnight hours.

Ron mingled with the other fighters. He met many blue collar guys. Construction workers, bus drivers, truck drivers, etc... . What amazed Ron was the number of white collar 9-to-5 guys that came here to seeking something that their day-to-day, twenty-first century life couldn't give them. Bankers, brokers, business men, every walk of life was here. Country club elite and minimum wage temp workers, there were no distinctions between the two here. Each welcomed 'Snake' to the family. Ron slowly started making his way across the room to Shego. Not quite halfway to her, his path was obstructed by a short brunet. She had an athletic build. Her left eye was blacked from an earlier fight, and her nose was a little crooked, but Ron had to admit, she was attractive.

"Hi, I'm Sally! I was impressed with your moves out there. Too bad about that last fight, I thought you where going to get him until he hit you with that roundhouse. Looks like your cheek is going to be swollen for a couple of days. Here is an ice pack to help reduce the swelling. ... This will help too." She arched up on her toes and pecked his cheek with a kiss. With a wink said, "Here is my number." and offered Ron a business card.

Ron reached to take the card, but a second before he could, it ignited in a green flame. Immediately he was aware of Shego standing beside him and Sally. "Um... there you are." He said to Shego.

Sally turned white and quickly spoke up. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you two where ..."

"We're not...ouch!" Ron was silence by Shego's elbow in his ribs.

"Well now you know." Shego replied as she ducked under Ron's arm, to place them in a half embrace. Ron turned two shades of red. A second later he turned another four shades when Shego put her hand in his rear pocket.

"Well then I'll just be ..." Sally started

"Going." Shego finished. "What a splendid idea."

"Time to leave." Walking with their arms around each other they exited the basement fight club. Once they turned out of the line-of-sight from the club entrance, Shego pushed Ron away. "Get off me Stoppable."

"Okay, time out. For starters I wouldn't have had to 'get off you' if you hadn't gotten on me. Oh, and while we are on the topic, what the hell was that back there! Are we dating now? Don't get me wrong, that would be completely awesome, but I'd at least like to know!"

Shego was getting ready to throw a few plasma balls Ron's direction, until he mentioned the 'completely awesome', so she decided to let him keep his skin.

"Chill Snake. This is not a date. It was a show for the eyes of those in the club. Everyone saw us arrive together. No one flirts with a guy I bring to a party, unless I've already left with another guy. It's the principle of the thing. Now while we are one the topic of 'putting on a show' why don't you tell me what the hell was going on with inside the ring tonight!"

"I told you I could fight. The old man taught me some boxing when I was young and ..."

"Do I look stupid! Your not as smart as you think you are. You toyed with a guy that was a joke before you _**let**_ him beat you. Then on your next fight you put down a ninth degree black belt before he had a chance to blink. You may have fooled most of them inside but I know, I wasn't the only one who noticed your moves where little too polished."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, 'That'! Now spill!"

"I'm sort of made a promise not to talk about it. I really wish I could tell someone, but I won't go back on my promise."

"Does Princess know?"

"She doesn't have a clue, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Shego smiled at the thought of knowing something about 'the sidekick', that Kimmie didn't know. (Not that she knew much, but it was something.) "Let's get back to the hover car and get you home, it's almost 1:00am."

A few minutes later that they were parked in Ron's backyard. Shego took out the hair coloring device and set it to restore mode. She then asked, "Any last words 'Snake'?"

Ron thought for a second, and decided to let 'Snake' take a final stab at glory, a act that Ron would have never been able to pull off. "You know in this light, your kind of cute." and he leaned in for a kiss.

Shego place a hand on is chest and pushed him back toward the bench seat. "I dated enough snakes in my life. I'm not going to kiss a guy that is actually named 'Snake', so just forget about it."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Actually I can, and have, and if you want I can put you in touch with their physical rehabilitation therapist." She quickly used the device to restore his hair to it's natural blond. She then handed Ron the device and pulled out the driver's license device. "Keep these, like the clothes, they're part of the present."

"Shego, I can't thank you enough for tonight. I think if one more thing had gone wrong today, I would have mentally found myself in a dangerous place. I had no idea how I was going to face tomorrow. Right now, all of those problems that seemed so huge earlier tonight, look pretty small. I'm ready for tomorrow, and I have you and to thank for that." Ron turned to head into the house when Shego grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"Ron, some advice. You have 'Snake' whenever you need a little vacation from 'Ron'. Just don't over do it. I would be quite upset if one day I woke up to find you had allowed 'Ron' to get lost somewhere along the way. This world is full of guys like 'Snake'. You 'Ron', are one of a kind." Shego planted her lips to Ron's and they shared a passionate, but brief, kiss.

"Boo-yah!"

"Just throwing you a bone scooter, don't read too much into it. I still prefer my guys to have a little more muscle on 'em." Shego stepped back into the hover car and sped away.

Ron waved, as he made a mental note. Buy some weights, and start working out.

----------

Ron entered the his house via the back door. Walking through he living room he passed a sleeping Rufus, and started up to his room. As he approached he saw a familiar figure asleep on his bed. He entered the bedroom and took a good look at her. She looked awful. It was obvious that she had cried herself to sleep, not to mention the way she was whimpering and tossing.

"Hello Kim."

Kim remained asleep but spoke. "Hates me ... birthday ... bad friend."

Reaching to wipe a tear from her eye he whispered "Sh, it going to be okay."

"Ron?" Kim opened her eyes, still groggy from her sleeping state. "What am I ... Ron!!" She grabbed him and twisting threw him on the bed beside her, rolled over to place her head on his shoulder, while hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry! Please, god please forgive me. I ..." She couldn't continue all she could do was cry for the next five minutes, while Ron stroked her hair and whispered that every thing was going to be okay. She slowly, reluctantly, loosened up her grip on Ron and look up at the night stand. 1:15am "Where were ..." Turning to look at Ron she just now saw the bruised cheek and fat lip. "What happened to you! Who did this!" Sitting up she started to take inventory. His knuckles were skinned and slightly bloodied. His teeshirt was a damp with sweat and blood. She pulled him up off the bed and saw that he winced as he sat up. "You're hurt!"

"Hey, that rib was just a little sore before you put me in that vise-grip like hug of yours. If it's broken, that's your fault." he laughed.

"Will you be serious for a second!"

Ron signed. "Kim my entire day has been just a little too serious for my liking. If it's all the same to you, I just want to take a shower, go to bed, and get a little sleep before tomorrow. ... Do your parents know where you are?"

"Yes. Mom wanted me to call her when you got home. I doubt she's asleep. I'm not the only Possible that worries about you, you know."

"Well that's nice to know. If it's okay with them you can stay in the guest room, I'll make us an early breakfast and we can talk then."

"I have to know we're okay first, I have to know you forgive me."

Ron sat there for a second before responding. "Nothing has really changed has it? You still plan to do want Josh wants in regards to taking a month away from the missions, and me. Don't you?"

Kim hung her head. "One little month Ron, it will be over before you know it. I'll make him see, and then you two will be great friends and we will all hang out. My perfect boyfriend, and my bestest best friend in the world. Please!" The puppy dog pout was in full effect, but this one wasn't for show, it was genuine.

"I don't know if we will be okay, that's what scares me Kim. We are both going through some major changes in our lives. Are you so sure we will be able to just pickup where we left off? ... If it helps, I do forgive you. I forgive you for forgetting my birthday. I forgive you for breaking off our friendship. ..."

"Not breaking off, just not hanging out!" Kim interrupted

"Okay, I forgive you wanting to not hang out for a month. I even forgive you for getting me pulled out of your classes, but so help me if I have to repeat my senior year of high school, I reserve the right to take that one back." Ron snickered, trying to make light of the situation, but saw a confused stare on Kim's face.

"What are you talking about, 'pulled out of your classes'?"

"You didn't have Wade change my class schedule around?" Ron went to his desk and pulled his new schedule out and handed it to Kim.

Kim's face blanched. "Ron these classes are going to be tough."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"How could you think I'd do that to you? Ron I was counting on being about to see you in those classes we have together."

"Well you'll have to forgive me, but yesterday you were full of surprises. It almost seemed too perfect. Me and Tara figured out with this schedule, me and you won't be in the same wing of the building, let alone pass each other in the hallway."

Kim reached up and touched her cheek. "No wonder Tara slapped me."

Ron who was sitting on the bed with Kim fell off. "What! Did you hurt her!"

"No! Well I probably would have, but I was too much in shock. This is Tara we're talking about. I mean come on, there's a reason Bonnie nicknamed her 'Mother Teresa'. I was going to have a few words with her tomorrow, but now, after considering the circumstance, I think I need to thank her. I didn't mess with your schedule, but I the way I handled everything and forgetting your birthday, I feel I deserved to be slapped."

"Well if we're done here, I'm ready to take that shower, and catch a few Zs"

"Okay, I'll call mom, I'm sure she'll let me stay."

Kim returned Ron's schedule to his desk and browsed over his books. Ron wasn't joking. He was facing a real danger of not graduating if he couldn't find a way to really buckle down. Kim finally picked up the phone and dialed home. Her mother answered. "Is that you Kim?"

"Yes mom. Ron just got in. He's a little banged up, but doesn't want to talk about it. I'd like to stay and get a little more out of him over breakfast."

"You'll be in the guest room?"

"Yes?"

"... and Ron will be in his room?"

"Sure, I mean what did you think ... Mother! Ew, that's Ron your talking about."

"I'm just saying if I was your age and staying in the same house as Ronald, I don't know if I'd be able to keep my hands off of him." Anne smiled to herself, as she started messing with Kim's head.

Kim gasped into the phone.

"Oh, I know I'm too old for him now, but in a few years, and god forbid, if something ever happened to your father, I think he'd make a great step-father to you and the boys."

Kim sputtered at the phone unable to make any recognizable sounds.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Anne Possible roared with laughter on her end of the phone!

"That is so, not funny!" Kim shouted.

"I disagree" Anne had to wipe her eyes she was laughing so hard. "God I wish I could have seen your face! You can stay at Ron's but be sure to get up early enough to come home and take a shower and change. Is Ron near the phone?"

"He is getting out of the shower now. Why?"

"That my dear, is frankly none of your business. Tell him I want to talk to him."

Ron took the phone "Hola Mrs Dr P".

"Ron, look at Kimmie and call me Annie."

"Okay? Annie." Ron noticed the blood drain from Kim's face as her jaw hit the floor.

Ron let out a belly laugh. "I have no idea what that was about, but thank you Mrs Dr P!"

"Now, Ron isn't 1:00am a little late to be getting home on a school night?"

"Well kind of special circumstances tonight."

"I'll let you off the hook tonight, but don't make a habit of it. I promised your parents I'd check up on you. How badly are you scraped up, and don't lie to me Ronald. I've told you before how dangerous a concussion can be. Is there a chance you have one? Any thing serious enough to worry about, stitches, or internal bleeding?"

"I admit I'm a little bruised and have a few scrapes, but nothing major."

"I'm half tempted to come over there and make sure, but I think some rest will probably be a good idea. Besides I know you've been through enough scrapes, to know the difference between a casual injury and a serious one. I'll let it slide tonight if you promise me you're okay."

"I promise, I'm okay."

"Alright. I hope your birthday wasn't a total loss. You know me and James are here for you if you need anything. Even if it's just to talk. Another thing, even though your parents were so busy they forgot, you do know your mom and dad love you very much, right?"

"Yeah I know. I'll be fine, and thank you for being there for me."

Ron hung up the phone and turned to Kim. "Care to tell me what the whole 'Annie' thing was about."

Kim shivered. "No! I am so, not going there."

Ron laughed, "It must have been good. Well, goodnight KP."

Kim gave him a fierce hug. "Goodnight Ron"

... to be continued.

----------

----------

A/N: I can't believe how fast this story is growing. The final, and a major middle scene where the first things I wrote. I thought connecting the dots would be quick and easy. Turns out I having a blast taking the journey, so for now it will be however long it will be.

A/N: I'm still holding by my initial summary and concept for this story to have a nice Ron/Tara component before ending Ron/Kim. Although I reserve the right to change my mind. As I told some of my reviewers, I would love to create this so everything fits together in such a way, that the last chapter could support two alternate endings. Ron/Kim main ending, Ron/Tara first alternate, Ron/Shego second alternate. HOWEVER: My first priority is the the main story/ending and I won't water it down to make the alternates a possibility. I'm just hoping that is how it ends up.


	3. Chapter 3

To my reviewers, thank you so much!! I'm sorry it's been so long between chapters, but I'm back up and rolling now. I hope the rest come along much quicker.

**Super special thanks to CajunBear73. His willingness to proof read through my wrong word usage, and terrible spelling / grammar, is why the chapters are a readable as they are.**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just for fun, yada yada yada

On with the show!

--------------

**Waste Not Want Not**

Chapter three: New day, new hope – Part one

Ron awoke early, thanks to the sting of injuries while attempting to roll over. He quickly got ready and started making breakfast. Ron started some coffee, squeezed some orange juice, threw together a quick fruit plate, and then went to work on the pièce-de-résistance "Eggs Michael". (English muffin, with sausage patty, poached egg, topped with a sherry mushroom sauce with just a sprig of fresh parsley to garnish.) While finishing the presentation, and setting the table, Kim shuffled out of the guest room. Her clothes were wrinkled, she had no make-up, and her hair was sticking up at all odd angles, yet matted on top. Ron thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"I hate mornings, I always wake up looking so frumpy." She grumbled.

"I disagree KP!"

"Why, thank you."

"Frumpy, doesn't to it justice, lets go with vision of train wreckageness." He playfully smirked at Kim.

"You want to me to smack you upside your other cheek, so you have a matching set of bruises?" She jokingly replied.

"I might risk it. You willing to give up this little feast, for Tang and a pop-tart?"

Kim looked at the meal on the table and her mouth started to water. "Okay, okay, I surrender. Can we eat now? Please and Thank you."

"Dig in."

Any plans Kim had of getting Ron to spill about his activities the previous evening were gone the minute she took her first bite of breakfast. She was lost in a fit of culinary bliss. Each bite was as mesmerizing as the last. It wasn't until they started clearing the table that Kim once again took note of Ron's injuries.

"Okay, so what happened to you last night? You disappeared, come back bruised and bloodied after 1:00am. So Spill."

"Last night was pretty fantastic. I think it was just what I needed to pull me out of the little pity fiesta I was having for myself. Thing is, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"So, you think I'm going to let you off the hook that easy?"

Ron smiled. "I know you are."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because if you don't leave right now to head home, there is a chance Josh will be there to pick you up, before you get there. Then you'll have to explain why you spent the night at 'some guys' house."

Kim eyes glazed over at the mention of Josh's name, and then jumped to action as she absorbed the message that she might risk upsetting him. As she quickly fought to put on her shoes, she told Ron. "This isn't over Ron. Besides tonight is cheer practice, so we kind of have to see each other there." Kim brightened that they would have some contact, until she noticed the frown on Ron's face. "What?" She asked uneasily.

"Um ... about that. Barkin has some crazy idea to put me on the football team. Looks like I'll have to give up the Mad Dog uniform, and the cheer squad. I guess with everything else I kind of forgot to tell you about that."

Kim slumped. "Well this tanks."

"My thoughts exactly. You better head home. I ... um ... I ... I guess I'll see you when I see you KP."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure we'll ... um ... you know ... see each other around." She sheepishly said, then crushed him in a final big hug, before sprinting out the door.

-------------

Shego poured herself another cup of coffee. She tried to sleep last night, but sleep wouldn't come. Not until she found herself a few more answers. She reviewed hours of security footage from previous fights with Team Possible, but for the very first time she focused on Ron. There were early recordings where his buffoonery was simply not an act. However, looking at footage from the last year, it was clear his antics were more act than reality.

"Shego! What are you doing up so early!" Dr. Drakken bellowed as he walked into the control room.

"I'm not up early, I'm up late. As far as what I am doing? That is none of your business!" She quickly removed evidence of what she had been looking at. "I'm going to get some sleep, and then I'm taking off the rest of today and tomorrow. I have a few personal errands to run."

"Shego, I'm sorry but as your employer I must put my foot down. You are out of vacation days, and if you choose to take time off, I will be forced to deduct it from your pay check!"

"Fine, then I invoke Paragraph 4, Section 5, Sub-Paragraph 21 of my employment contract."

"Um ... remind me what that is again."

"Originally it states that if I find you particularly annoying I can kill you."

Dr. Drakken's face filled with fear.

"... however, during contract negotiations, we agreed to amend that paragraph to me taking paid leave on days that you annoy me. Trust me today and tomorrow you are going to be especially annoying to me, so I'm taking the day off. With pay!! ... Unless you want to revert back to the unamended terms of the contract?"

"No, no, no, I think the amended version is just fine. Very well, enjoy your time off."

Shego headed off to bed. She needed to get some rest. Tonight she was going to be busy running her own little fact finding mission.

---------

Ron had taken his scooter to school today. He usually walked but with his Vo-Tech assignment downtown, walking wasn't an option. The location of the parking lot had him entering the South doors, as opposed to his normal entrance on the North side. As he walked down the hall he was surprised to see Tara standing next to his locker. Her back was to him as she kept trading glances down the hall toward the North entrance, and the a small compact she was using to check her hair and make-up. She glanced down again into the mirror. Ron quietly stepped up behind her.

"You know..." Tara visibly tensed up for a second at being caught off guard, but then froze, still facing away from Ron. "...if that was a magic mirror, it would totally call you the fairest in the land."

Tara feeling Ron presence directly behind her, leaned back into him with a cross between a giggle and a sigh.

Ron secretly wished he could just once be that smooth with a girl he actually had a shot with. Tara was starting to turn into a real friend, but he had no delusions, he knew she was miles out of his league. Ron saw her break into a big smile as she turned her head back over her shoulder to look up into his face. Her smile faded as she saw the evidence of the damage he had taken last night. She spun around and her expression changed to one of concern and anguish. "Oh my! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're hurt!"

"I've had worse. Please, don't worry about it. I'm fine, really."

"Well I don't like it. From here on out I forbid you from getting hurt." Then she added in her best fake Barkin voice "That's an order soldier!"

Ron grinned, and with a certain dramatic flare snapped to attention and saluted her. "Ma'am, yes ma'am, promise to do my best ma'am!"

They both giggled as Ron opened his locker and got prepared for his first two classes. They both reluctantly parted and headed off to class.

----------

World History had been every bit as difficult to pick up as he had feared. The course in Japanese while difficult was somewhat easier because he had picked up some of the spoken language the week he spent at the Yamanouchi ninja school. After surviving his first two classes, Ron got his scooter and headed downtown to the Chow-Yin restaurant to start his Vo-Tech assignment.

The Chow-Yin was a large upscale Chinese restaurant in the heart of Middleton's business district. Ron pulled up on his scooter, and walked into the front door.

"I'm sorry sir, we do not open for another hour." The hostess said.

"My name is Ron Stoppable, I am here for a school assigned Vocational Tech program."

"Oh yes! Mr. Stoppable, please follow me I will take you to see Mr. Wong."

Ron followed her through the food preparation area and back to the kitchen. There were approximately eight people working the kitchen preparing for the day's customers. She stopped in front of a man, roughly middle aged. He wore pinstriped suit pants, shiny black shoes, a white long sleeved shirt, and a red tie. Over all of this he had thrown on an apron, and was busily sautéing some vegetables. "Mr. Wong, Ron Stoppable is here to report for work."

"Thank you Karen, I'll take it from here. Hello Ron, you may call me Chang. Let's show you around and get you started. This restaurant is Chow-Yin. The restaurant is owned by the "Interdisciplinary Counsel for Cooperation", or ICC Enterprises, for short. I am the regional manager for ICC. I over see this restaurant, as well as the operation of several other businesses around town. Follow me." Mr. Wong escorted Ron out the back door to a small alley. The east side was open to accept pickup and deliveries, the west was an enclosed parking garage with some apartment space above it. "ICC Enterprises owns this entire block of buildings. About 12 years ago this use to be the YMCA before they relocated. The upper floors are used for storage, apartment space, and ICC enterprise offices. The bottom floors have all been turned into storefronts. Besides Chow-Yin, we also operate 2 other restaurants, and a soup kitchen." Chang gestured their locations to Ron. Chang turned and started to enter a door on the other side of the alley, Ron followed him into the dark hallway and down into the old YMCA's men's locker room. "Here is your locker, where you can keep your things. Inside you will find an apron, hat, and some other things you will need while here. You can open it later." Ron continued to follow Chang out the other side of the locker room. "Your work schedule will have you working in each kitchen, depending on which one needs you the most that day. Some days you will be working in the company offices learning the business side of the organization." Leaving the locker room they entered an old gymnasium. The windows had been darkened and the only light came from the florescent lights above. "Do you understand your cover story?"

"Cover ..." Ron dove to the right as a shuriken came at him from his left. As he moved, Chang advanced with a pair of nunchucks, and four other fighters in gi's emerged seemingly from nowhere with bo staffs and started to attack. Ron tried to evade and run, but every path was quickly cut off. Plotting his movements, Ron advanced on Chang but changed direction at the last second to to kick another fighter's twirling bow staff back into his face. Ron dove over the knocked out fighter and made it to the light switch. He turned off the lights, and as the room went pitch black, he called upon the skill he learned at Yamanouchi to maneuver, and sense his attackers position. Much to Ron's dismay the fighters adjusted just as quickly and the fight resumed nearly uninterrupted for another 15 minutes until ...

"Enough." The voice was barely above a whisper, but it had a authority and command to it that compelled obedience.

Ron paused where he stood, as the others bowed. The lights came on. The others had bowed toward the far side of the gym where an old, scratch that, an ancient Chinese man stood. Ron would have called him frail, but one week with Sensei taught him to never underestimate a old guy from the far east. That goes double when five ninja class fighters are struggling to see who and bow the deepest to that old man. Ron was still unclear as to what was going on, but he also bowed.

The old man spoke. "It is my honor to meet Yamanouchi's 'Chosen One'. Your Sensei sends his regards, and I'm sure he will be honored to know your lessons in Japan have not been forgotten. You have fought well. It is at his request that I come here and expand your training. We will begin at once. Please go to your locker and retrieve your gi. I will explain further when you return."

Chang escorted Ron back to the locker room.

"So this is all the work of Sensei?" Ron asked as he got into his locker and removed the gi inside.

"Yes, and no." Chang replied "Sensei has no direct control over the actions of Master Douchu, who you just met, or ICC Enterprises. However, it was Sensei's request that set the wheels in motion. ICC Enterprise has a working relationship with many 'special' schools in Asia, and the Orient. While each school is independent, over the years they have found great benefit in cooperating with one another. A council was established to facilitate and oversee those efforts. ICC Enterprise is merely a public, and financial front for that council. We are based in Hong Kong, and have a world wide presence."

Ron finished changing and walked back toward the gym with Chang. Motioning to a spot before him Master Douchu spoke. "Please take a seat Ron. There is much to tell you."

... to be continued

-----------

-----------

Author's Notes:

Eggs Michael is a real dish served at a small chain called "The Original Pancake House", and it is most excellent!

Lot happens in the first day. I really wanted complete Ron's first day in this chapter, but alas, it looks like it will have to span multiple chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for being so patient. I knew what I want to happen in this chapter, but was unhappy with the flow, and dryness of it all. Took me a lot a rewrites to try and get it to a point I was happy enough to publish. Still very new at writing, so please bear with me, while I put this story together. I'll work harder to make the next chapters come a little quicker. (Next time the muse visits, I'm going to chain her in a hole in my basement, until this story is complete.) :)

Thank you a thousand times to all my reviewers. If you enjoy this story please send a review, it means a lot to me.

**Yet again super special thanks to CajunBear73 for proof reading this chapter, so the rest of you can enjoy the story without being completely sidetracked by a million misspellings, and improper word usage.**

-----------

**Waste Not Want Not**

Chapter four: New day, new hope - Part two

Master Douchu waited for Ron to sit, and then dismissed the others. "Ronald, an acorn may wish to become a flower, but it is it's destiny to become a tree. A great river is contains wondrous power, yet with the exception of the occasional flood, it remains confined to it's banks."

Ron held up his hand, and waited until Master Douchu patiently nodded to indicate Ron could speak. Ron nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Um ... while I'm sure you have a very profound point with the whole floating nut thing, symbolism tends to fly over my head. I'm sorry, someone should have told you, I'm not that smart."

Master Douchu smiled at Ron. "Only a fool claims to be a wise man. From what I've heard, you're brighter than you give yourself credit for. What I was trying to tell you, is sometimes we have little choice in our destiny. I am sorry there was not time to consult you before we rearranged your academics, or planned this training for you, without your knowledge. We have put off interfering in your life for as long as we dare. You turned 17 yesterday, we can not delay your training any longer. I'm sorry Ron. I would love to tell you the future is bright, and you can become whatever you wish to be, but that would be a lie. You where born for a purpose. The prophesies, and our own seers have confirmed it to be true. A war is coming, and the fate of all mankind rests in your hands."

Ron's eyes, now the size of dinner plates, roll back into his head and blackness envelopes him as he passes out.

--------------

Global Justice maintains a state-of-the-art surveillance, security, and data archive, with redundant backup of every data-bit stored on their computers. Not only are all computer accesses logged, but the logs are logged. Nothing is touched without proper access codes and verification. Wade Load himself couldn't hack this system. Well okay, Wade could, but come on he's Wade, and it helps that he built the system in the first place.

In the event of a global disaster, all of that data must be available at each and every location, independent of other offices. Every remote location gets a constant stream of data keeping every other location in constant sync, duplicating the archived data. The only time an office is off-line is during a communications breakdown, or when running a disaster-recover drill.

Global Justice has a well organized and highly professional Disaster and Recovery (D-and-R) organization. Anytime day or night, main headquarters or janitorial warehouse in the sticks, a G.J. D-and-R member, or team, will show-up in bright yellow jackets. The "Yellow Team" arrives unannounced. They pick a skeleton crew of "survivors", gives them the imaginary disaster scenario, and has them perform random tasks to ensure their effectiveness. No one in the office is to interfere with the all important tasks of the "Yellow Team". No one is to interact with them with the exception of performing the tasks as indicated. Once all simulations are complete, the systems are cleared to their pretesting states and they are brought back on-line with the other systems to resume regular operations. The "Yellow Team" returns to headquarters to file their report. As with most large organizations, those put to the task understand that no-news is good-news. You are only notified of your results if you have problems or shortcomings that need to be addressed.

So it was, that in the middle of the afternoon, Shego walked upstairs to a two room office above a liquor store. This all but forgotten, hole in the wall office, housed the "Global Justice Accounts Receivable for Domestic Livestock Sales". Shego strolled into the remote office and she could see the terror in the eyes of her prey. At that instance Shego thought to herself, the hour she spent coloring her hair and skin had probably been a waste of time. One look at her bright yellow jacket with the "D-and-R" monogram, and they wouldn't have noticed if she was otherwise naked.

Within moments she had them bring the systems off-line, and bring up the D-and-R archive systems. At this point she had full access to a lone instance of Global Justice's database. She could view, add, update, delete to her heart's content. Of course any attempt to make the changes permanent by uploading them to the main system after they where back on-line would set off every alarm known to man. She could still have her way with the system and so long as the proper reset took place before coming back on-line, no one would have a clue about what had taken place. The term "like stealing candy from a baby" leapt to mind as she scanned the database for "Ronald Stoppable".

---------------

Latin class just wasn't the same without Ron. She tried to pay attention, but her eyes kept drifting over to his now empty desk. Tara knew right there and then, she had it bad for Ron. Sure, there was something she always liked about him. Those two times he saved her at the creepy camp, even pushed her near like-liking him. But now, in less than a day and a half, she was in a full scale crush and she knew it. Tara made up her mind that she was going to claim Ron as hers. Kim was out of the way, not that she showed any indication of liking Ron in that way, but she worried about Ron's feelings toward Kim. Bonnie was another issue. Bonnie never had a nice thing to say about Ron, and anytime Tara brought him up Bonnie would give her grief about liking him. Tara and Bonnie had a long history. Before this morning Tara worried if she would be willing to lose her friendship with Bonnie just for the chance to date Ron. That fear melted right along with her heart when she encountered Ron at his locker this morning. She made up her mind to drag Bonnie off campus for lunch and have a long talk.

----------------

"... agree with you ... taken the child ... 17 years ago ... mistake."

Ron's head was slowing starting to clear itself as he regained consciousness, and could start to pick up bits and pieces of a conversation. He decided to lay there and listen in.

"It was a gamble, but I believe it was the right one."

"I do not disagree, but the council was deeply divided on this. We both had to use all of our influence and call in some major favors to get a majority of the other council members to agree." Ron could now identify Master Douchu's voice.

"Indeed, but I think our gamble paid off. He has found his own way to mastering the most difficult of paths, even before he came in contact with the Mystical Monkey Power. If we continue ..."

"Perhaps," Master Douchu interrupted the other speaker "Ronald would care to sit up an partake in this conversation, instead of playing possum and simply laying there."

Ron was feeling a little embarrassed at being caught. One look at the other speaker, and he instantly felt ridiculous for thinking those two didn't instantly know the moment he regained consciousness. But he still had a large smile as he gazed at the other man in the room. There, next to Master Douchu, floating off the ground in a blue bubble of energy was the image of Sensei.

"Sensei!" Ron exclaimed. "It is so nice to see you again!"

"As it is to see you Stoppable-San"

Master Douchu addressed Ron "I figured it might be best if Master Yamoto were to join us."

"Who?"

Sensei replied. "That would be me Stoppable-san. Yamoto is my proper name. 'Sensei' and 'Sifu' are titles that means 'teacher'."

"You may refer to me as 'Sifu'" Master Douchu interjected. "Now, perhaps we should get back to topic at hand. The training of young Stoppable."

"Ya, um ... so ... fate of all mankind you say?" Ron asked.

Sensei exchanged a look with Sifu before commenting. "So you decided to start off by springing that news on him right off the start?"

"He might as well start getting used to the idea." Sifu replied. "Ronald, I meant what I said. A war is coming, and the fate of every man, woman, and child on this planet will be in your hands. I do not tell you these things to burden your mind, but to steel your resolve. I tell you this so you understand why we need you to work diligently to learn what we have to teach you. We know that you are not ready to meet that challenge at this time, but we shall guide you, and when the time comes, you will be ready."

"Stoppable-san, please know that Sifu, and I both have complete confidence in you."

"If it is that important, should I drop out of school, and spend all my time in training?"

"No Stoppable-san." Sensei replied. "We feel your life is in need of balance. You must find that on your own. Let us worry about preparing you for what is to be."

"Sifu, Sensei, it's a bit overwhelming. My whole life is a bit overwhelming at the moment. Friendships, school, training, and top it off with being responsible for the fate of humanity."

Sifu addressed Ron. "We are here to help you in any way possible. I trust you will count us, and those you meet here as friends. We have also arranged for tutors to assist with you class subjects. We understand that Team Possible is currently off-line. To keep your field skills up, we will have the occasional mission for you."

"Missions, alone?"

"You have allowed yourself to rely too much on Possible-san, and not enough on your own abilities. It is time to step out of her shadow, and become your own man." said Sensei.

"I've been thinking along similar lines lately, but I didn't think about missions." Ron replied sheepishly. "Do you really think I'm ready to take on real missions by myself? I'm not so sure."

"Ron-san, humility is an honorable trait but taken too far and it can turn to self-doubt, and that is not good. You are ready, you must believe in yourself. I would not have agreed to let you undertake missions, if I did not believe it to be so. Now, I am needed back at Yamanuchi. I will leave you in Master Douchu's hands for now. We will expect you at Yamanuchi next summer for more training." Ron watched as the image of Sensei faded into nothingness.

Sifu had Ron spend the next hour training nunchucks with Mr Wong. Ron was starting to think more than half the hits he was taking, were from his own nunchucks. He thought he could do a little better if he could concentrate, but Sifu insisted that Ron's problem, was over-thinking. "The time to hesitate is prior to a fight. See if there is another way to resolve or avoid the confrontation. However, once a fight has started, hesitation only brings defeat. There is no time to think, you must react." Sifu had told him. To address that, and make the most of Ron's time, he was expected to pay attention, and respond to academic tutors, while actively sparing.

After sparing, Ron was dismissed early by Sifu. Mr Wong escorted Ron back into the alley and the into the rear entrance of another business. Ron was told to strip to his shorts, and lay on face down on the table. Ron had seen these massage tables before with the hole cut out to allow the person laying down to see below the table. Peering down Ron beheld his history book open to the questions that were assigned this morning. Reaching down, he started to complete some of the assignments while he awaited the masseur. He was sore all over and a massage was really sounding good. He looked up to see a young Chinese woman enter, about 20, pleasant smile, very attractive. See quickly lit some incense around the room and proceeded to the table. Ron continued to work on his assignment.

Ron had to admit she was good. It was the strangest massage he ever got. All she seemed to do was pinch his skin in a few spots, and the pain and fatigue would just magically disappear. After finishing half of his home work, he raised his head to get a better look her working her magic. He almost blacked out as he looked over his back to see a field of needles sticking out of his back and legs.

"Whaaaaa? ..."

Reentering the room Mr. Wong took only a second to understand Ron's concern. "Ron, when you get back to school you will have P.E., and later football practice. You muscles, on their own, cannot handle that much stress every day. Acupuncture allows us to re-channel your Chi back into your muscles giving them the energy they need to recover quickly." Ron, not wanting to look, returned to his face to the table, and trying to block out the needles by getting some more homework done.

Chang (Mr. Wong) had his attention diverted when young man came into the room and spoke to him quickly. They spoke in Chinese, so Ron wasn't sure what they where saying, but he found out quickly enough.

"Ronald, the school has called looking for you. Your mother contacted the school and insisted on speaking to you immediately. They gave me a number where she can be reached. I told them we would put you in touch with her at once." Grabbing his cell phone Chang quickly dialed and handed the phone to Ron.

"Mom, everything okay? ... Don't worry about it, I understand. ... No, don't do that. The World Bank opportunity sounds like a good one, stay there I will see you when you get in next week. ... Mom please don't cry, you and dad ... Hi dad! ... I was telling mom I understand. ... You don't have to, you can just get me a birthday present when you get back. ... You already transfered 5 to my account!? ... On anything I want!! ... Well I think 'within the law' goes without saying. ... Does that include the little toy I had been asking about before you left? ... Boo-yah!! ... Thanks mom, thanks dad, love you guys, and please don't feel bad. ... Goodbye."

"Everything okay Ronald?"

"It sure is! Are we about done here today? I have to make a stop on the way back to school."

"As soon as Ming removes the rest of the needles you can go change and then you will be free to go. Don't get back too early, we wouldn't want Mr. Barkin to know we let you out early today."

"Spankin!" Ron was nearly shaking with anticipation. His day was definitely looking up.

------------

At lunch, Kim stared at Josh and thought about how lucky she was to have such a great guy. He was so good looking, and smart, and popular, and helpful. Josh and Kim had been sitting with Brick, and when Brick winced over a leg cramp, Josh was right there massaging Bricks leg, and telling him how it was important to get plenty of water when working out to avoid cramping up. Kim thought to herself, 'I wonder if I should fake a leg cramp on our next date.'

"... Kim?"

"Oh, sorry Josh, I guess my mind was somewhere else." She blushed slightly.

"Would you be an angel and go grab me and Brick a bottled water?" Josh said with a smile that just melted her.

"Certainly!" Yes indeed she was one lucky girl.

----------

"Tara, we've been through this. Dating that lo..." Bonnie stopped mid-sentence as Tara stood up and started to walk out of the Cow-and-Chow where they were eating lunch. "Tara! I'm sorry!" She breathed a small sigh of relief when Tara stopped. She hadn't started back to the table but at least she was no longer headed for the door. "You like him that much? Your willing give up your popularity, your reputation, your place on the food chain, to be with him?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're my best friend Tara, I can't let you do that."

"If you can't accept that I like Ron, then ..."

"Wait!" Bonnie interrupted. "I mean, I can't let you lose your spot on the food chain. It's going to take some major work, but I have faith you can get him to do it."

"What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"I'm talking about moving Stoppable up the food chain. We need to dust him off, and teach him how to dress, and burn that scooter of his. You still have to get him to go out with you, but even I don't think the boy is so brain dead to turn you down. If he is, we'll just put brain transplant on the to-do list. If you are sure you want him, I'll help you get him." Bonnie smirked and Tara started smiling and jumping up and down.

"Thank you Bonnie!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Tara hugged Bonnie and squealed with delight. "Just don't change him too much. I like him just fine the way he is, although some new clothes and a new hair cut wouldn't hurt."

-------------

There he stood, inches from the object of his desire. Her gentle curves beckoning to be touched. He couldn't take much more of this. He had to claim her. He had to have his way with her and make her his. In his mind's eye he could see her purr as he mounted her. He could hear her moan and they started to move. Slowly at first, and then and as they sped up, her screams intoxicating him. She was a wildcat, he could tell. She was still a virgin, but he was going to change that. He should wait until tonight, but he had waited long enough. So what if he was late getting back to class. Once all the guys found out, he had taken her, he would be a legend.

"Mister Stoppable, sorry it took so long to complete the paperwork. Figuring out the legal aspects of selling to an emancipated minor was a first for us. Here are your keys. You are now the proud owner of the BMW K1200R-Sport motorcycle. One of the fastest production bikes ever made. Nice selection of helmet and jacket. The deep blues match the paint job perfectly."

Ron was grateful for the help, he really was, but right now his brain had only one thing on it's mind. Getting this beauty on the open road. He managed to grumble something that was close to "Thanks", as he fired up the bike and headed back to school.

----------

School let out and it was time for the extra-curricular activities. Tara slowly made her way to the gym for cheer-squad. She dreaded facing Kim. This morning while she was talking to Ron, he told her that Kim was not responsible for his schedule changes. It really made Tara feel bad about slapping Kim, but Ron told her Kim wasn't mad at her. Tara wasn't so sure. She paused at the gym doors, and then a voice behind her called her name.

"Tara"

She knew that voice, it was Kim.

"Kim, I'm sorry I slapped you." Tara said without turning around.

Tara was a little surprised when she felt Kim give her a hug. "Thank you Tara."

Okay, not exactly the reaction she was expecting. "Um ... for what?"

"Being a loyal friend to Ron. It makes this whole time apart thing not so terrible if I know he has a few people he can talk too. Spending lunch with him yesterday was sweet of you. I'd appreciate it if you would check-in on him now and then to make sure he's doing okay."

"Oh, I think I can arrange that."

"It means a lot to me. Thank you Tara! Ready for cheer practice?"

"Absolutely!"

----------

Ron's afternoon classes went by with little fanfare. The only surprise was a pop quiz in English. He was surprised he remembered so much of the material he had covered with the tutors during his sparing session.

Ron probably would have tried to skip football practice and go ride his new BMW motorcycle, but after last period he ran into Mr. Barkin who directed him to the locker room to get fitted for a helmet. Practice was still just shorts and helmets, while the team worked on conditioning and fundamentals. With over a month before the first game, they had yet to hold a full contact practice. Practice started off with stretching and then a mile jog. Next came a few 100-yard sprints. Not wanting to draw much attention, Ron allowed himself to stay near the middle of the pack, for the jog, as well as the sprints. After the fourth 100-yard dash, Ron stretched out a little while the rest where gasping for air.

"Stoppable!" Barkin yelled out.

"Um, yes sir?"

"If you're not breathing heavy, you're not running hard enough. If you think you can hide from me by staying the in middle of the pack, you have another think coming soldier! Take a look around you. Your a member of this team Stoppable. Anything less than 100 percent is an insult to your teammates and a waste of everyone's time."

Ron realized Barkin was right. If he was going to do this, he might as well try to do his best. (Well, his best without invoking any Mystical Monkey Power, or special ninja abilities.) "Understood sir, it won't happen again."

"Okay ladies, line up on the goal line. This time down and back. 200-yards, and don't think I didn't notice that Stoppable wasn't the only one slacking. I want hustle men! Go!!"

-----------

School has been out for an hour and half. The hallways stirred with stray echoes from after school extra-curricular activities, and the odd stray teacher busily grading papers, or planning for tomorrow's classes. The administration offices, well that is another story. Like every office everywhere else in the world populated by underpaid, overstressed individuals, 5:00 pm signifies the end of the day, and heaven help you if you're trying to get anyone to stick around 3 minutes past five. Doing her best to hide in the shadows one young woman carefully waited until she was sure there were no signs of life behind the door marked "Records and Admissions". Had the school been able to afford a decent computer system, or more appropriately pay someone with the skill to maintain a decent computer system, this little outing could have been done remotely. However Shego always preferred the personal touch. She was a competent hacker, these days you can't seriously call yourself a thief if you overlook the fast growing, and extremely lucrative, field of electronic theft. But nothing brought her more joy then getting in and getting out of places without anyone being the wiser.

-----------

After cheer practice and a change of clothes Bonnie followed Tara out to the practice field where the football team was still working out. Bonnie wondered if she should take one more shot at trying to talk Tara out of this, but one look at the glazed over eyes and stupid smile on Tara's face, told her it would have been a waste of time.

"So T, you don't think Kimmie's going to mind you stealing her lap-dog? ... Don't look at me like that, you know that's how she treats him, and you also know he lets her."

"Today, she even asked me to look after him."

"Yeah, well when we go on vacation we have a kennel look after the dog. That doesn't mean I expect them to keep him once we get back."

"Can we please not refer to Ron as a dog?"

"He did spend a year and the Middleton Maddog, I thought the analogy was fitting. ... Okay, I'll stop now."

"Thank you. As far as Kim goes, if she doesn't appreciate what a great guy Ron is after all this time, then it's her loss. They been so close for so long, she probably thinks of him as another brother."

"Or the sister she never had. ... I'm sorry Tara, that one slipped out. You know a decade of scorn and ridicule is harder to just turn off than you might think. ... Ok, so lets agree that Kim isn't interest in Ron in that way. We've both seen the way he looks at her."

For once the alway upbeat, ever optimistic Tara, broke into a frown, and lowered her head. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey now, don't get all moopy on me. Have I ever let some guy crushing on another girl stop me making him my boyfriend if I wanted him?"

The corners of Tara's mouth twitched up to a guilty smile. "No."

"That's right. You've always been too nice to steal another girl's guy. Luckily for you, you got me. In his case Kim isn't even the problem, it's getting Ron to forget about her, and start thinking about you. Trust me he will be your by the end of the week."

Tara was now back to a full smile and nearly bouncing up and down with glee. "Thank you Bonnie!! You're the best!"

Bonnie smiled. "Keep it down, I have my reputation as a queen bitch to uphold. I'd hate for anyone to think I'm going soft."

The football players where taking a water break, and Bonnie noticed everyone seemed to be talking with Ron, and looking across the adjacent parking lot. Following their eyes she spotted a shiny new bike. She never got boys' fascinations with cars, bikes, engines, and home improvement, but even she had to admit it was pretty. Another look at the boys, and she also recognized the emotion on their faces. Ron beamed with pride, while the others drooled with envy. Apparently this wasn't just a new motorcycle. The reactions wouldn't have been the same. Well, maybe Ron's would. He could be proudest of the silliest things, and yet complete unaffected by monumental things. He definitely marched to his own tune. The way the others looked, this had to have been one of the best. The kind of thing that the others knew they would probably never have, but all of them wanted.

As the players returned to practice Bonnie reflected on her luck. If her hunch was right and the motorcycle was Ron's, her job of moving Ron up the food chain, got it's first boost, without any effort on her part.

"Tara, ask Ron to walk you home today."

Tara smiled, "I was going too."

"Well I think you might be in for a surprise."

"Okay ... what surprise?"

"If I told you if wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Trust me, call you folks, tell them you won't be home for dinner. Me and Brick are having dinner at the Stake House across town at seven. Now if on your 'walk home' you find yourself on that side of town, tell Ron 'some of the gang' were meeting for dinner. Use those words, meeting another couple sounds too much like a double date, and you don't want to scare the boy off. You got all that?"

"None if it makes any sense, but I think I got it. Ask to walk with him, find myself across town, mention 'some of the gang' meeting for dinner at Stake House, see if he wants to go?"

"You got it. ... Aren't they done yet? I don't care if they are in the middle of practice, Brick knows better than to make me wait on him."

Across the field Barkin yelled and the team. "Okay ladies, I want three laps around the outside of the field. Once your done hit the showers. Now move it ladies, move it!!"

Bonnie and Tara's jaws hit the ground at about the same time. Ron took off at a fast clip that left nearly everyone, except track champ Tommy McFadden, in the dust. The girls looked on expecting Ron to collapse from exhaustion any second, but he face showed no stress, and his pace continued as he and Tommy made quick work of the first lap. Tara couldn't contain her glee as she started bouncing up and down while holding Bonnie's arm.

"Look at him go!"

Bonnie just stood in stunned silence.

Another two laps and Ron and Tommy exchanged high-fives after finishing neck and neck. The next closest was more than half a lap behind them.

"Stoppable, McFadden, front and center soldiers!" Mr. Barkin yelled. Next week I will continue conditioning for the rest of the ladies. I think you two would be better served hitting the weights. Promise me 30 minutes jogging each day and next week while I run the ladies, you two can spend your time in the weight room. That's all, dismissed!"

"Hi Ron! You were, ... I mean ... wow, you were fast!" Tara called to him as he started toward the locker room.

"Hi Tara, hi Bonnie! Thanks. So, what are two of Middleton's bondiggity cheerleaders doing out here this afternoon?"

"Oh, um ..." Tara stumbled for an excuse when Bonnie jumped to the rescue.

"Tara was keeping me company while I was waiting on Brick to finish up." Tara smiled and relaxed for a second until Bonnie nudged her.

"Yeah, I was keeping Bonnie company. Um ... Speaking of company, since practice is over, you mind keeping me company on the walk home?"

Ron smiled, "Actually I didn't walk today. But if you want, you can be the first person to ride with me on my new motorcycle?"

"I'd like that!"

"So Stoppable, I imagine you're going to spend all night just riding around on your new bike?" Bonnie asked.

"You know it!"

Bonnie nudged Tara. Tara didn't have a clue what Bonnie was getting at so she just shot Bonnie a 'what?' look. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"If you don't have to get right home Tara, you should have Ron take you down Old Dickerson Road. It's all the way across town, but it has some nice twists and turns. It's a lot of fun on the back of a motorcycle." Bonnie said.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Tara replied. "But if Ron has other plans, I'd hate to impose."

"No, really I'd like the company, that is if you're sure you don't mind going riding with me."

"No, I'd really like that Ron."

"Spankin! I'll shower up and change, then we can go." Ron took off and disappeared into the boy's locker room.

Bonnie just sighed as Tara transformed into a giddy, jabbering mass of excitement.

... to be continued

-----------

-----------

After numerous rewrites, I still found the chapter a little dry. Things are rapidly changing in Ron's life, and I need to work on getting him where I need him to be for some of the later stuff I'm planning. Hope there was still enough here to keep you entertained.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah blah, blah, blah blah, blah blah, (etc.. infinitum, yada yada, I own nothing.) I reserve the right to amend and revise this disclaimer to say whatever I want it to say, whenever I wish and you must accept it retroactively. (I call it my Timelord contract loophole.)

Thank you for all the kind reviews and adding my to you alerts. It means a great deal to me. I haven't been totally asleep at the wheel. I have written some good stuff that will be coming up in future chapters, I promise.

**Yet again super special thanks to CajunBear73 for proof reading this chapter, so the rest of you can enjoy the story without being completely sidetracked by a million misspellings, and improper word usage. I thought I was really improving, until I got back the corrected document. Man, I have a long way to go. :) I feel bad that I get all the great reviews, trust me you wouldn't have enjoyed the story as much without CajunBear73's contribution. **

It is my pleasure to give you ...

-----------------------

-----------------------

**Waste Not Want Not**

Chapter five: New day, new hope - Part three

Heaven. That was the only way to describe how she felt. Tara pressed herself against Ron's back and relished the feel of her arms wrapped around his waist, swaying back and forth as his motorcycle nimbly took the curves in the road. For the last hour, she had been in such a state of dream-filled bliss, she failed to notice the motorcycle pull into the parking lot of the Steak House and slow to a stop.

"Um ... Tara?"

Slowly she came out of her trance and noticed that they were parked, and the engine was no longer running. Regretfully she released her hold around Ron's waist, and removed Ron's helmet from her head. "Sorry, I guess I kind of zoned out there."

Ron had a look of concern on his face. "You were holding on awful tight."

Tara quickly worried that she had given away too much, too fast.

Ron continued "I really tried to take it easy, but if you're scared of the motorcycle, I could get you a taxi, or ..."

"No!! It's not that! Honest! ... In fact it was kind of the opposite. I was having such I good time, I wasn't ready for it to end yet."

Ron's face flashed relief, and then he smiled. "Well after dinner, we still have the ride home."

Tara returned Ron's smile with one of her own. "Do you think we could find another curvy road on the way back?"

"I think that could be arranged. ... So, is this the place?"

"That's what Bonnie said. Let's go in and check it out."

-----------------

Kim had been a little nervous about going over to Josh's house after school. She had been there before, but this was the first time she had been there without his parents home. When Kim told her parents that she was going to Josh's after school, they asked if there would be adult supervision. She should have told them that his parents were away for the night, but instead, she told them there would be "an adult present". After all Josh's sister Sally was home and she was 23. She mostly stayed down in the basement doing doing god only knows what, but she did walk through the living room every once in awhile, so Kim hadn't really lied about the supervision.

Kim started to get nervous, she knew she was ready to start getting a little more physical. After all who wouldn't with Josh? It was just that she didn't want to go too fast too soon. After a few minutes of raiding the kitchen for snacks and soda pop, Kim started to head towards the living room.

"Kim"

"Yes?"

"This way, lets watch the movie in my room, I've got a better sound system in there."

Kim hesitated for a second. Josh was perfect, but just what was she getting herself into? Was Josh going to try and get more physical with her? Why did she hope and dread that exact thing happening? She felt she was ready for more than just kissing, but not ready for 'it'. How far could she trust Josh, more importantly how far could she trust herself? Too many questions, too many fears. Why did she ever agree to come over when his parents weren't home?

"Are you sure Josh? That couch looks mighty comfy."

"You think that's comfy, you ain't seen nothing yet. My TV is at the foot of my bed. We can lay down and watch."

Another shot of fear filled Kim. She tried to keep her mind from wandering by changing the topic from Josh's bed, to anything else. "So you said the movie was a surprise. Can you tell me now, what did you get?"

"I, have gotten the early release of the 'High School Musical Two!' collector's DVD!" Josh exclaimed with glee.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kim thought to herself. Some of the cheerleaders had talked about how much they liked the movie, but unable to hold their boyfriend's interest, it had kind of become the 'code' for make-out time. _'Wendy, are those hickeys?' 'Me and Bobbie spent last night watching High School Musical.' _Kim was getting more scared by the minute. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was nearly an adult, and she had complete trust in Josh.

Had she only known what was about to happen ...

-----------------

Walking to the door of the restaurant Ron saw Bonnie and Brick waiting to be seated. Upon seeing Bonnie, Tara made a bee line for them and startled Bonnie when she wrapped her into a big hug from behind. Bonnie's face was red with fury until she looked up and saw Tara. Bonnie's face shifted immediately to ... well Ron could have sworn it was a smile. He had seen Bonnie smile before, but those smiles never reached her eyes, and were usually followed by a request for a favor. Ron stood dumbfounded as the scene continued to play out. Still hugging Bonnie from behind, Tara pressed her cheek to Bonnie's. "Bonnie Bear!!".

Bonnie in response rolled her eyes, but maintained a her smile. Tara had moved her head slightly way, but this time Bonnie pressed her cheek to Tara's and in a slightly more subdued voice than Tara's actually said "Tar-Bear. You seem to be in an exceptionally good mood."

Tara blushed and snuck a glance at Ron, and then let go of the hug with Bonnie, but quickly found her hand and started pulling Bonnie away. "Ron, we're going to powder our noses, we'll be right back."

"Go ahead Tara, I'll be here talking to Brick ..." Ron glanced at Brick who was staring intently at the fish tank, and slowly moving his mouth in a way the mimicked the gold fish. "... or the fish." he rolled his eyes which was promptly rewarded with a giggle from Tara. Bonnie rolled her eyes but after glancing between Ron and Tara, she actually flashed another smile.

----------------

Shego's opinion of Global Justice was never high, but until today incompetence was not a word that she would have used to describe them. Reviewing all the data they had collected on Ron, she was starting to think incompetence was the only term to describe it. She had expected GJ to have the scoop on where Ron learned to fight, and the extent of his skill. This was the report she had been banking on. The trip to his high school, and breaking into his financial history, had only been done because she prided herself on being thorough. It was going that extra mile that made her the best, and on occasions like this, it was that extra mile that made all the difference. GJ had come to the conclusion that there might have been more to Ron than met the eye. However after early Ron-Factor research, nothing was turned up, and his activities and participation had since gone completely ignored. Shego was stunned to find out as little as she knew about Ron, there was nothing new to be found in his GJ records apart from a family history, and the names of his parents.

In contrast, she expected to find very little information in his school records, and less than that from bank and credit reports. It came as quite a surprise to find both were full of useful information. Ron's freshmen year IQ tests demonstrated a superior intelligence and aptitude tests suggested he could easily excel in any one of numerous career fields. Attached was a note from someone named Steven Barkin:

_'After my first meeting with young Ronald Stoppable, it is evident that he plans to coast along aimlessly. With just the slightest effort he could be a 'A' student, but instead he would rather put forth no effort and remain content with 'C's. Well, Mr. Stoppable, not on my watch! If it takes a months worth of detentions and advanced 'extra homework' every time he turns around, I will find reasons to hound this boy until he grows up, and makes something out of himself. And, I not talking about just riding along on Miss Possible's coattails.' _

The rest of Ron's school records were massive. It was a testament to this Barkin's relentless efforts to pull Ron out of his complacency, and force him to make something out of himself. Apparently in many of Ron's detentions, Barkin had made Ron write papers describing several of his and Kim's missions. After reading some of these mission briefs, which had been added to his file, Shego couldn't help but feel a little bit of respect for what Barkin was trying to do. He made Ron rewrite one mission report over eight times. The problem wasn't grammar or spelling, it was how Ron had minimized his contribution during the mission. It seemed clear Barkin had gotten a more accurate account from Kim, and was determined to force Ron to recognize his role in their victory. Having actually been in conflict with Team Possible on that particular mission, Shego marveled at how the final version, was still quite modest on Ron's behalf. Shego smiled, thinking that next time she managed to capture Team Possible, she would make him rewrite it again.

Additional administrative documents addressed Ron's legal status. A little over a year ago some legal issues with allowing minors traveling unsupervised around the world, had caused a little holdup in Kim and Ron's reentry into the country, after having saved the world. To avoid any further complications, both teens had, with their parents support, applied for and were granted the status of emancipated minors. Thus, making them legally independent adults in the eyes of the government. This also gave them the legal authority to pull themselves out of class for missions, sign their own permission slips, and several other liberties that would not normally be granted to average student under the age of 18. Whether because of circumstance, or some agreement with their parents, it appeared that Ron had used this privilege more frequently than Kim. _'Emancipated minor, so would he still be considered j__ail bait?'_ Shego shook her head free of such thoughts and continued reviewing her research. "Here we go!" She said out loud as she noticed documents describing Ron's foreign exchange trip to Japan. He had only been gone a week, but the dates matched with the changes she had witnessed on security footage of fights with Team Possible. That had to be where he picked up some of his skills, or at least where his journey had started. The school, Yamanouchi, seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She quickly reviewed all of the documents from Yamanouchi, and any extra papers filed around the time of Ron's return, but was unable to find out more. Yamanouchi documents were perfectly normal, a little too perfect if you were to ask Shego. In addition Ron's record showed not a single detention or extra homework assignment for two weeks following his return. That seemed odd, either this Barkin guy was on vacation, or someone had done a number scrubbing anything that from his record that might have been interesting.

As surprising as the school documents were, Ron's banking and credit reports nearly caused Shego to faint. She and Drakken had managed to steal nearly 99 million dollars from him at one point, but apparently that came from just one of several quarterly royalty checks from Bueno Nacho. The total amounts were hard to get a grasp of. Unlike the first lump sum check, Ron was now getting the money in the form of two to five million dollar checks, stock options, dividend payouts, and prepaid gift cards to Bueno Nacho, and other stores owned by their parent and sister corporations. The accounts that received the deposits were rotated regularly. To figure it all out would take some kind super accountant, or actuary. Luckily it didn't take a genius to quickly figure out it wasn't chump change we were talking about here. He may not be Senor Senior Sr. rich, but he was definitely on the upper register of loaded. Just this morning, his father had authorized a transfer of five million dollars into Ron's normal checking account.

Shego took another pass at everything before her, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She still had a little time to kill before her final appointment.

-----------------

Tara and Bonnie returned from the restroom to find Ron and Brick seated at their table discussing football.

Ron sat slack jawed at the wealth of knowledge Brick had on the topic. Brick could, with great acumen, describe pros and cons of endless offensive and defensive formations given field dynamics such as down, yards to goal, and time on the clock. Ron had thought Brick as a little on the slow side, but this discussion made him readjust is thinking. It was as if Brick had chosen to dedicate every ounce of gray matter to football. Remembering how to tie your shoes without having to sing the 'rabbit goes through the hole' is okay, but why waste the braincells when they could be put to better use memorizing the strengths and weaknesses of the 'West Coast' offense against the 'Tampa 2' hybrid of defense cover-two and cover-three.

"You see Ron, last year McFadden at strong-side wide-out gave us speed, but he didn't have the best hands. Plus without another serious speedster on the team, the other teams made sure their free safeties kept him in their sights. We just couldn't take advantage of him like we wanted. Now with both of you starting on the wings, they can't just focus on one threat. In cover-zero and cover-one man-to-man situations they have to play you both deep, giving up completions to prevent giving up break-aways for a touchdown. On traditional passing downs, if the try cover-two three or four, and try to lock you in with a zone, we just have to probe for weaknesses by running some soft routes into the slots and then exploit those weaknesses."

"Fascinating!" Ron exclaimed.

"You understood all that mumbo-jumbo?" Bonnie asked

"Not a word, but it was fascinating."

"Listen Ron, Barkin doesn't have us running patterns for another two weeks, but I think me, you and McFadden should get together this Saturday, and start practicing. To be honest, with your speed, if you can catch at all, we just went from a 'rebuilding year' to having a real shot at conference champs."

Tara caught the look that flashed in Bonnie's eye. She knew her friend better than anyone else, and right now she knew Bonnie was plotting something.

"I'd like that Brick, but right now I'm still trying to adjust to my work schedule at my Vo-Tech job. I'll have to see if I'm scheduled to do a job or not."

Tara giggled and poked Ron's shoulder. "I think you mean 'work'. 'Do a job' sounds like you're on 'The Soprano's' and you have to go 'whack somebody'."

Ron laughed along nervously, thinking to himself. 'I hope they don't expect me to do anything like that.'

"Brick, this Saturday is no good, you promised to take me Clear Lake State Park for a picnic and a little hiking on the nature trails." Bonnie announced.

"I did?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Tara smirked at the exchange, knowing full well Bonnie had just come up with the idea on the spot. Bonnie didn't usually like to spend an entire day alone with Brick, so she still didn't understand what Bonnie was up too.

"No Bonnie, I'd never call you that, I just didn't remember, honest." Brick said in his defense.

"I'll let it pass this time. Tara, isn't Tommy McFadden dating Hope?"

"Yeah, she was talking about him at cheer practice today."

"Well, if everyone is free, I suppose the six of us could go out to Clear Lake. Between lunch and hiking the boys could throw the football around, and Tara and Hope could keep me company."

"Oh yeah, that would be sweet!" Brick exclaimed. "You got to go Ron, it will be great!"

Tara gave a quick thanks to God for having a friend like Bonnie, and held her breath waiting for Ron's reply.

"Well I um ... I mean, it sound like ... um ... ... Bonnie, are you feeling okay? You do realize that you just suggested an idea that has us actually associating with one another?"

Tara saw Bonnie start to lose her cool. Being sociable to Ron hadn't been easy, and whether or not he knew it, he had just called her out on it.

"Listen up Stoppable! I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing this for ..." feeling Tara kick her in the shin made her Bonnie change what she was about to say. "... I'm doing this for Brick and the good of the team." Bonnie quickly pulled herself back together.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, it's just that you were freaking me out a little. I'd love to come up to Clear Lake with you guys. I'll check to see if I'm free this Saturday."

Bonnie looked over at Tara who was smiling from ear to ear.

After a few minutes when the boys had resumed talking about football, Tara leaned over and whispered to Bonnie. "Bonnie-Bear, you are the best best-friend ever. I could just kiss you."

Bonnie chuckled "Well let's not confuse the poor boy." Getting uncharacteristically serious for a moment Bonnie added "Tar-Bear, I'm happy you're happy. You know I'd do anything for you right?"

With a tear in her eye she whispered "Right back at ya."

-----------------

Kim felt dirty, violated; she had lost a piece of innocence forever. For the last three and a half hours, Josh had made her not only watch "High School Musical Two", but also the special feature bonus material. The show was so bad, Kim was stunned that Drakken's name didn't appear in the credits. Josh on the other hand was mesmerized. About twenty minutes into the show, Kim went so far as to make a move on Josh, just so she could distract him long enough to change the channel. She was soundly rebuked as Josh backed the movie up to the start of the current dance number. As the movie ended, finally feeling some relief, she nearly cried when Josh started into the second DVD of extra bonus material.

"Um ... Josh, I should be getting home my curfew is up in 20 minutes."

"So soon? Man that was such a good movie, I lost complete track of time. We haven't even gotten around to watching it with the alternate sound tracks. There is a director's comments, cast comments, German, French, and Spanish versions of the movie. Did you know Corbin voiced himself on the German version!!" With a look of consternation he added "I suppose I could wait to watch it with you tomorrow, if you want to come over after school?"

"God no!! ... um, ... I mean I couldn't ask you to wait just for me."

"You're the greatest Kim! I think that will be best, it will give me time to review the choreography, then next time we could try to duplicate the dance moves."

"Um ... okay."

"Take care babe, drive safe, I'll be thinking off you." Josh leaned into Kim and gave her a chased kiss, which to her delight turned deep and passionate. Josh had even squeezed her butt a little. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that another Corbin solo had just started playing seconds earlier.

A minute later, with reluctance, Kim broke off the kiss and headed home.

-----------------

On the ride home Ron kept having to remind himself the Tara was just a friend. He had to stop himself from falling for every female friend he got close to. It just hurt too much when the illusion burst and he had to watch them flirt with other guys.

While Ron was trying to keep his mind from roaming, Tara was having a similar fight with her hands. She wasn't being too obvious, but she did indulge in allowing her fingers to flex, tracing lightly back and forth over his taught stomach. His shirt was a little thick to be sure, but she could have sworn she felt a little more definition, than most would have accredited to Ron Stoppable. It took all her will power to keep from moving her hands further north to see if the same held true for his chest.

It took effort, but both teens were finally able to stop thinking and just enjoy the ride. After some time Ron reluctantly started his way back toward Tara's house. That last thing he wanted was to anger Tara's parents by getting her home after her curfew.

As he gently slowed to a stop in front of Tara's house. Tara removed Ron's helmet from her head, and handed it back to Ron over his shoulder. He took it and hung it off his handlebars. He was a little puzzled why she hadn't dismounted from her seat, but a second later, he found out why. As tight as she had been hanging on before, it didn't hold a candle to the way she raised up and swung her right arm over the top of his right shoulder, and her left just under his left arm. Hugging him tightly, her head came over his left shoulder and she pressed her cheek to his.

"Thank you Ron for a really great evening! I had the best time!"

"I...I...I...I'm ... gl ...gl...gl ..." Ron stuttered as he tried to get a grasp on his ability to talk. He took a deep breath, "I mean ... I'm really glad you had a good time, because I know that I did."

"Really?"

"Definitely!"

Tara reluctantly peeled herself off of Ron and stepped off the motorcycle. "So does that mean you might ask to give me a ride home after school tomorrow?"

Ron started to answer affirmatively, but he stopped himself and smiled with a devilish smirk. "No."

Tara had caught the look on his face, and knew he didn't mean it. She just beamed a smile back at him and asked "No?"

"No 'asking' to it." Ron puffed up his chest and bellowed in his best faux Barkin voice "It's an order soldier! I expect you to report for motor pool duty at exactly at seventeen hundred hours plus three-zero minutes! Are we clear soldier?"

Tara snapped to attention, back straight, chest out. "Sir! Crystal clear Sir!" She giggled and started walking backwards to her front door. "So tomorrow after practice? You promise?"

"I promise. Goodnight Tara."

"Goodnight Ron!" she said as she slipped inside her house. She quickly sprinted upstairs to the landing and laid down on the carpet and stared out the window at a certain blond haired boy who was wearing the biggest smile. Slowing he managed to tear his eyes away from her door. He started the motorcycle, put on the helmet he had let her wear, and proceeded to drive away.

------------------

It had taken her a while to track him down, but luckily for her, he had moved to the states and was currently living in Sonoma, California. Drakken's hover jet had made quick work of the flight from Middleton, and Shego waited for her contact in a small all-night bistro.

"Mistress Shego, I do hope I am not tardy. Could I get you an espresso, or something to eat?" Said a slightly plump older gentleman.

"Relax Jeeves, you're not a butler anymore. Just sit down and let's get down to business."

"The name is Bates madam, and I trust you remember the conditions of our arrangement?"

"Yeah, yeah, fifty thousand upfront, you tell me everything you know about Stoppable. At the end, if I think your information is worth it, I'll give you another fifty thousand."

"Agreed, but I should also say that although I am no longer in the employ of Montgomery, I will not disclose anything that could be used against him. I am still indebted to the memory of his parents."

"Fair enough, but Bates ..."

"Yes?"

"If you are pulling my chain, or can't give me anything I don't already know, I will be taking back the first fifty thousand, and I'll personally kick your British ass, for wasting my time."

"Madam, I was more than Montgomery's butler, I was his lead researcher, in his quest for mystical power, and for glory. After the encounter at Yamanouchi, it was clear that Ron was the one foretold in the legends, and not Monty. His pride and ego refused to believe it, and he continues to chase a dream that will forever elude him. I feel for Monty, and don't know what lays in his future, but knowing what Ron has become, and those who have a vested interest in helping him along his path? Yes Miss Shego, there are many things I can tell you about young Master Stoppable. I suggest you prepare yourself to part with the rest of your money."

Nealy two hours later Shego left the bistro, cursing herself for her curiosity, cursing that damn birthday present Ron had given her that started all of this. She even cursed the 100,000 dollars she had to pay for the information, although she had to admit for what she found out, she would have paid more.

Bates watched as Shego left, withdrew his cell phone, and hit speed dial. "Yes sir, I have given her the information. ... No sir, I only told her the parts we had agreed to. ... She didn't think to ask. She was too wrapped up in Ron's role in the prophesy to think to ask if she was mentioned. That would have only complicated things. ... Thank you ... I am currently reviewing archives held in private storage, but the identity of 'The Mother' remains clouded. ... There is no need, it is my honor to be of service Master Douchu.'

... to be continued

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

**Important Author's Note: **I think my biggest delay in writing this chapter is fighting between letting the story flow and take on it's own life, and driving it toward my originally planned ending. I'm sorry, but I'm really new to writing, and not sure about the best way to proceed. I've made some statements in previous author's notes. Those comments are currently still true, but I've decided to take this story one chapter at a time. That means those statements are now guidelines for me, not promises to my readers. We will both have to just wait and see how the story ends up. (Don't read too much into that. I can see many more chapters ahead, so don't think anything has started to wrap-up.)

**Misc Author's Notes:**

1. Yes only one helmet, and it was Ron's but he made Tara wear it when she was with him. Colorado is one of only a few states that does not have a mandatory helmet law. Could be mandatory for minors, but hey I don't live there, I don't know the rules, and it's a story so just work with me. lol

2. I love football and even though I played the sport, I still needed help with terms and formations. Found them here thanks to the Internet. Can't in clude the link but type ("American football strategy" wiki) in google and you'll get it.

**Credit where Credit is due:**

1. I am trying to use the idea that Kim and Ron are both still in school but somehow she goes through a time period where she doesn't see Ron regularly. (VRWC had Kim in a Mankey daze for 6 months in the story 'Shocked'. I'm secret borrowing that idea but trying to justify a lack of contact. Nonetheless I was inspired by his work and need to give VRWC a nod.)

2. In chapter 2 when Shego met Sally. ("Well then I'll just be ..." Sally started ... "Going." Shego finished. "What a splendid idea.") Thanks to one of my reviewers for pointing out that was a nod to the bar scene in Animal House. Thought I should note that too.

3. In chapter 1 when Tara walked up to Kim and told her she knew she could kick her ass but couldn't live with herself if she didn't let Kim know what she thought about her, and then slapped her. Was secretly borrowed from a very old movie "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" when the youngest brother, takes a swing as his oldest brother for not coming home for the birth of his daughter.

4. Will there by more secret borrowing? You can count on it! I'll try to remember them all and note them as they come up.


End file.
